


Hidden Pleasure

by CorpseHotel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Will Graham, Murder Husbands, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseHotel/pseuds/CorpseHotel
Summary: Will has been acting strange when he gets hurt..well Hannibal is not blind;)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 26





	Hidden Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction,sorry if there are any Grammar mistakes :D Enjoy!

Hidden Pleasure

The First Time it happend was during a case.Will furiously flipped through the files when suddenly the paper cut into his Thumb.He huffed and hissed at the sudden pain,but didn't seem to be bothered by the red fingerprints appearing on the notes.

The second time,it had happend after Will struggled with Reality and forced his fist into one of the few Mirrors he owned.He had walked into Hannibal's Office that night,not being bothered by the amount of blood dripping down his injured knuckels.When Hannibal touched his face to measure his temperature, Will did nothing but lean into his touch with a low groan. "You're injured I need to medicate that" Will whined in dissaproval "I'm fine" 

After that Hannibal carefully bandaged his hand and kissed Will's bruised knuckles."Will,my Darling Boy,are you still in any pain?"Will cringed at his words and looked down."I'm fine Hannibal,trust me,I've been through way worse Pain"

The third time Hannibal invited Will to eat Dinner with him,of course at first Will declined such a offer but after a plenty of loving smiles He consented to appear at the Dinner.Will had insisted to at least help Hannibal prepare the meal so he wouldn't feel too useless.Will cut the vegetables and didn't pay attention to the sharp knife in his hand,it was bond to happen.After some time Hannibal heard a low whine coming from Will who awkwardly stared at his hurt finger.Wil bit his lips to silence a moan.Hannibal's eyes scanned every move of his Partner and lighted up at the sight of him groaning in obvious pleasure.Will's Body shaked under the sensations of his injury and a slow series of groans came from the back of his throat.Hannibal now Unsterstood,not that he ever needed to.

Before He could think rational he guided Will's Hand to his lips and slowly licked the blood dripping from it.Will's breath hitched and he bit his lip flustered.

"Will I may have noticed your behavior towards receiving physical pain"

Will grinned devilish.

"You have?"

"Well I indeed noticed that you feel pleasure from being in a state of pain"

Will's eyes filled with sorrow.

"Do you think this is-I'm weird?"

"Quite the Opposite sweet boy,I feel thrilled to know more about your sexual habits"

Will took Hannibal's Hand and pulled him into the middle of his Living room.

"May I ask for a dance ?"Will asks,a smile brightening his face up.

"Such a Gentleman",Hannibal mocks,a warm feeling building up in his chest that takes his Breath away.

Will Graham takes his Breath away.


End file.
